


Careless

by LunarAsylum



Series: Royal Blood Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAsylum/pseuds/LunarAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Lucifer had been together for sometime, but Castiel couldn't tell you when he stopped caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Factorem_Verba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/gifts).



> So here we are, a bit of back story into the character of Castiel for Royal Blood. I'm thoroughly getting myself amped to write this story, and hopefully all that have read this, are reading the other parts of the series, too, to get an idea of what the main fic will be about. <3
> 
> As always, thanks to In_Factorem_Verba for my prompts. She's getting more adventurous now. :|
> 
> N: market, desire. V: treat, arrange. A: glistening, hunger

“Get over here, now,” came the demand, and Castiel couldn't hardly dare to ignore it. Blue eyes averted, he approached the shorter man, who's dirty blond hair was ruffled for once.

 

“Would you like to explain to me your problem?” Lucifer said, frowning at the other man. “Since when are you never in the mood?”

 

“I don't know, I just—” Castiel was cut off with a harsh echoing slap to the face. He steeled himself against acknowledging the pain that seared his cheek as he turned back to Lucifer.

 

“You just what?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Then you have no real reason to say no.”

 

Withholding a sigh, he bit his lip and nodded once at that. He could never argue with Lucifer's reasoning because it only got him in more trouble. The only thing he couldn't understand was how he got to this point. How in the hell how had he gotten himself into the one thing he'd swore he'd never do.

 

A hand was in his hair suddenly, pulling him down to his knees with pain, harsh lips against his, undoubtedly leaving his lips swollen. With a gasp as his head was twisted, he felt a sharp in his collarbone, feeling positive that a muscle was probably being strained. It was times like these where he took himself back to the better days.

 

There had been so many days, months even where things had been perfect. Lucifer had been everything he had wanted and then some when it came down to a partner. As a kid, he'd never really been able to picture himself solely with a man or a woman, so he had opted to experiment. Especially after what he'd seen his own mother go through with being abused and defeated by his father. He had vowed to become neither of them.

 

So when Lucifer had wandered along his path, and they had begun dating, Castiel had been very wary of anything with him. Surprisingly, the other had been incredibly easy to open up to and trust. He was a very open man, hiding nothing, or so he had thought. For two years, they'd been together and there had been no pressure on Castiel to go further than he was comfortable with.

 

Then, Castiel had finally decided he was willing to go as far as they could, and that's when things had gone to Hell. Oh, the irony. He had become cruel and demanding when it came to sex afterward. Their relationship had begun to revolve around it. Soon enough, there weren't days without sex, and then it became days without sex with a stranger.

 

Lucifer rarely participated, he always watched, instructed them how to deal with Castiel. At first, he had no complaints about it. It had been exciting and revitalizing to their relationship. The sex had opened doors of which Castiel had never even considered before, and now they were furthering themselves as a couple.

 

It didn't last, though, and when Castiel had asked his partner for a day or more of reprieve from it all, he had received a cold and harsh answer punctuated with a slap to the face. That was when he had realized he was where his mother had been all those years ago, but somehow, it didn't matter. At that time, all he had wanted to do was make Lucifer happy, and so he had striven to do exactly that.

 

There were times when he had succeeded beyond all expectations and his lover had rewarded him in ways he couldn't recount. The times where he failed had often left him with bruises, lacerations, or even the occasional sprain or broken bone. Often times left him facilitating lies left and right when it came to doctor's visits.

 

Yet, he was still, in one manner or another, happy. He loved Lucifer, he really did, despite all his flaws and his problems. Castiel couldn't imagine where his life would be without him, and when he tried, he felt hollow and cold, like all the purpose had been sucked away from him, and he was nothing but the shell of a human being.

 

Now, though, he felt that way without even trying. Eight years of being together, and six steady years of abuse left him feeling as though his purpose was to be a shell, ripe for the taking, and perfect for the fucking. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy the sex, no, that was the only thing that kept him going these days.

 

The thrill and the ride of having a new partner at the end of the day was enough to make him want to seek it out on his own, but he wasn't allowed to. Apparently, Lucifer collected money, sold him like a prostitute in their own bedroom, so if he was to seek out recreational sex, that was enough to have his ass handed to him.

 

He didn't know when he had ended up lying back on the bed, but he now found himself staring up at the ceiling past Lucifer's face and hair. He could hear himself making noises for the pleasure of the other, but he felt no connection to himself at all. Castiel would never be able to pinpoint the exact moment when he had fell out of lust with the blond, but he hardly cared either.

 

There was no feeling when Lucifer finished himself either, and he had left Castiel there, naked, several bruises forming in different places along his chest and thighs, and his cock slowly becoming flaccid from the lack of interaction. The ceiling had become his new home during the nights alone with his partner.

 

When the other returned, he was clothed, his eyes raking over Castiel's nude form like a hungry animal.

 

“You can just stay like that, I have someone coming,” Lucifer said, grinning at his lover as he moved to give him a swift and unrequited kiss. Castiel didn't respond to him, his eyes just locked on the ceiling. After his brain had seemingly processed the other's words, the blond was at the door, opening it when he sat up and spoke.

 

“No,” he said simply, staring at the back of Lucifer's head.

 

“What?”

 

“I said no. I'm done being your prostitute, Luci. I can't do this anymore. I can't do us,” he said, his expression empty as he stared at Lucifer's face, which was filled with rage.

 

“You can't do us? You don't do _anything_ ,” Lucifer growled, advancing towards the bed. Castiel pushed himself back against the headboard as the other glided to his side. “You get to make no requests, or demands, here. You don't get to say no.”

 

“Everyone gets to say no,” Castiel snarled back at him, and he almost regretted it as a powerful slap echoed through the room, his face burning with the skin-on-skin contact. Tears welled involuntarily in his eyes as he looked back at Lucifer.

 

“You don't. You're no one,” Lucifer told him, moving to turn away, but was stunned and pushed forward as Castiel's rage finally boiled over after six long years and he placed a good, strong punch to the side of his partner's head. Shaking his hand and wincing with the pain that radiated through his hand, he was instantly back on the bed, a hand at his throat.

 

“How _dare_ you,” Lucifer snarled at him, cutting off his air supply as his other hand raised in a fist, knocking him in the jaw. A sudden, searing pain ripped through his face, causing him to cry out with what little oxygen he had left. His hands instantly raised to cradle his damaged face, tears spilling freely now with the immense pain he was in. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't move, and he could feel swelling already beginning.

 

He didn't even know when Lucifer had let go of him and had left the room, but he kept one hand on his face as he reached for his cell phone on the nightstand, texting a friend of his in the area that he was sure he had a broken jaw and needed an ambulance. The assault of texts that came to him were enough for him to take refuge in the bathroom, locking the door and hiding in the tub for extra measure.

 

Castiel winced when banging occurred on the door, Lucifer's voice ringing out with rage for him to get out of the bathroom, and slurring various insults at him. Keeping his phone close to his chest, he worked on trying to breathe steady, blood dripping from his lower lip onto the tub. It wasn't long before he heard an altercation going on outside the bathroom, Lucifer screaming and fighting with cops that it seemed had been sent with the ambulance.

 

Careful knocking on the door and a call from an unknown voice urged Castiel to leave his refuge in the tub, unlocking and carefully opening the door partially with his free hand. When the paramedic tried to enter, he shook his head, trying to signal that he was nude. Holding up his hand, he closed the door and grabbed a towel, struggling for a moment to get it wrapped around his waist, eventually succumbing and using both hands. Once covered, he reopened the door, exiting cautiously as he peered around the corner.

 

He could see Lucifer pinned up against the wall, cuffs retaining his hands as he was pat down by an officer. The paramedic looked over his body, sympathy clearly written all over his posture as he led Castiel to the exit of the apartment. There was no point in getting clothing, since they'd be wanted to look at all of him at the hospital.

 

The next couple of hours bled into days as Castiel's jaw was treated with surgery and he was interrogated by several officers and lawyers while in his hospital room. The days blurred into weeks, and soon after he'd had the wires in his jaw removed, he was brought in to court to testify against Lucifer on the charges of solicitation of prostitution, battery and rape.

 

He was still nervous of the repercussions of him testifying against Lucifer, but he knew that now was not the time to go back on his choices to defy the other. Castiel was even more relieved when his now-ex was convicted on all charges and sentenced to an exceptional time in prison. It allowed him to breathe easy as he moved on from his life with Lucifer. He had moved to a different city and everything in order to attain a sense of normal, but the aftereffects of what the other had done to him lingered far more than Castiel had ever anticipated.


End file.
